


It All Started the Day He Walked In, Not Smiling

by TheDragonsBite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Family like Love - Freeform, M/M, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsBite/pseuds/TheDragonsBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a normal day in Austin, Texas. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everything seemed like it was going well that day. What the people at the Achievement Hunter office didn’t know is that today was going to be the start of the worst experience that they would ever encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started the Day He Walked In, Not Smiling

It seemed like a normal day in Austin, Texas. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everything seemed like it was going well that day. What the people at the Achievement Hunter office didn’t know is that today was going to be the start of the worst experience that they would ever encounter.

Ray, Michael, Jack and Ryan were in their office, waiting on their boss Geoff and their idiot British friend Gavin to come in to start the day. They all talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before they heard the door slam open and a tired looking Geoff came trudging in. The boys looked at each other in confusion as they never seen Geoff like this before. 

A few moments later Michael decided to break the silence, “What happened Geoff, did Gavin keep you up all night?”

The boys chuckled at the joke, but soon stopped as they saw Geoff looking down in sadness. Soon question were being shot out, wondering what was wrong and where Gavin was. Soon Geoff couldn’t handle the noise and just screamed, “JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!” 

The room went silent and waited for Geoff to explain himself. After a few moments of catching his breath, Geoff started to explain what had happened last night, “Ok so Gavin and I were playing the Xbox when Gavin got a text… when he saw who it was, his face was a mixture of love and…fear I guess? He jumped to his feet and said, ‘I got to go I’ll be back by 12’ and just left. I followed him outside but he was already in a car driving away…”

Ray cut in with a question, “So you don’t know who he went off with?” 

Geoff just shook his head ‘no’ and kept on going, “So I just let it be, and thinking it was one of you guys or someone else he knew. When I woke up this morning I didn’t hear the normal sounds of laughing from Gavin, so I went to check it out… I looked all around the house for him, asked Griffin and Millie and even called his phone a couple of times but he was nowhere to be found. It’s not like him to just go off and not tell someone where he is, it just worries me.”

Everyone opened their mouth to say something but was cut off by the door creaking open. Their heads turned and saw Gavin walking, no limping in with a cut on his check, and it looked like that he didn’t sleep at all. Geoff ran up to him and pulled him into a hug saying, “Where the hell where you?! I was worried shitless and no one knew where you where, are you ok?!?!” 

Gavin just mumbled, “I’m fine,” his voice was hoarse and sounded like he had been screaming. He pushed Geoff away and got to his desk without another word. The rest of the office looked over at him in worry, they have never seen their friend looking like this before and it worried them a lot. Gavin sat down on his chair, wincing slightly as he actually sat down which he didn’t think that anyone would notice; but of course they did. 

Putting on his headphones, Gavin just opened his editing software and began to edit the new Minecraft lets play that was coming out this week. Everyone in the office was looking at him with worry and confusion. Gavin felt their eyes on him and turned around and glared.

“Why so you keep staring, I said I was fine, there is no need to worry,” Gavin said, pulling off an obvious fake smile.

Even though no one believed that he was fine, they went to work anyway, hoping that he would tell them what’s wrong soon. After about an hour of silence, Gavin’s phone started going off making everyone jump slightly. Gavin reached for it and read who was calling, his face paling slightly. Everyone in the room listened and watched intently while he picked it up.

“H-Hello,” Gavin tried not to stutter so badly.

All that was heard on the other end was a bunch of muffled yelling that the guys in the office couldn’t translate.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he paused for a second and his eyes widened, “W-What!? B-But I’m at work…ok ok I’m sorry…y-yes see you s-soon.”

Everybody looked at Gavin with wide eyes; they have never seen him so scared in his life, and who was coming?

Gavin turned towards them and said, “So umm a f-friend is stopping by and we are going to go get some l-lunch.”  
Geoff broke the silence by saying, “Oh, so who is this friends?”

“His name is Blake,” Gavin said. 

“Well why the fuck is he coming over here when he knows you’re at work?” Michael asked.

Gavin just mumbled, “Reasons” 

It was quiet for a few seconds until there was a loud bang on the door that made the office jump. Not waiting for an answer, a guy walked in and the office stared at him in shock. This guy had black hair in an ‘emo’ type style and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He had a scowl brought upon his lips and he looked at everyone in the room. Soon his eyes landed on Gavin and his scowl turned into a smile, but it was almost like an evil smile.

“There you are Gaverz, thought you left me,” he picked up Gavin by the wrist to hug him tightly.

He mumbled something in Gavin’s ear, and the office only heard, “You…leave…else…beat…walk…weeks.”

They did not like this guy on bit; they could see the discomfort in Gavin. Ryan got up from his couch, trying to see what’s up with this guy.

“Hello there I’m Ryan, Gavin’s friend,” Ryan put his hand out but all Blake did was stare at it like it was a disease.

“Ya Gavin has talked about all of you; I’m Blake Gavin’s boyfriend,” the whole room froze at Blake’s words in shock while Gavin just looked down.

“Wait, so your Gavin’s…boyfriend? Since when did he have a boyfriend?” Ray asked the question that was on everyone’s mind.

Blake looked like he could kill right now as he glared at Gavin and said through clenched teeth, “You never told them about me? After all I’ve done for you.”

Gavin made a small whimpering noise and he shook his head ‘no’, his body shaking badly. 

Blake’s mood changed quickly as he laughed, “Oh Gaverz, I think we should go be getting some lunch now, don’t you think?”

All Gavin did was nod his head and winced ad Blake grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. The office didn’t know what to do, what is wrong with that guy and what is he doing to Gavin? 

Finally Geoff had enough and he jumped up and quickly grabbed Gavin’s other wrist, “Gavin’s not going anywhere with you! It’s pretty obvious what you mean by ‘lunch’ I will not let one of my best friends be in a relationship like this!”

The rest of the office got up at once and stood behind Geoff in a protective stance, nodding their heads in agreement. Gavin still looked scared but a hint of gratefulness still showed in his eyes.

“You think you can take my property away from me? He is mine and I won’t let you take him away from me!” Blake said, now squeezing harder on Gavin’s wrist.

“Gavin is not a property,” Said Jack with a scowl.

“What the fuck man, no one would want to be in a relationship with you!” screamed Michael, getting pissed off.

Blake suddenly let go of Gavin’s wrist, making Gavin fly backwards and hit his back on his desk. “You know what, fine, have him! He was starting to get worn out anyway, hope you have fun hiding everything Gaverz!” Black cackled as he ran out the door and drove away.

Tears started to pore down Gavin’s face as realization finally sunk in, I’m…free! Soon he started to laugh while he was crying, making the office look at him funny. “I’m free! I’m actually free from that basterd!” Gavin shouted.

“Hey buddy, are you ok?” Asked Ray as everyone sat down on the floor around Gavin, he finally stopped his crying/laughing state and just had a big smile on his face.

“Ya I’m good, great actually. Thank you for standing up for me guys, I really appreciate it.”

“Why wouldn’t we stand up for you? You’re our best friend Gav, we’re practically family,” Geoff said, little tears starting to come out of his eyes.

The rest of the Achievement Hunters’ nodded their heads in agreement. Gavin looked up at them, the tears gone, and showed his big, genuine “Gavin Free smile”.


End file.
